


Chilly Night

by Kiwili



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Comic, Cuddles, Fan Comics, Fluff, KaiShin Secret Santa 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwili/pseuds/Kiwili
Summary: Kaitou Kid is cold after a heist and then encounters Kudou Shinichi.A short comic.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137
Collections: dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020





	Chilly Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [Karuuma](https://karuuma00.tumblr.com/)! Go check their art as well! :D
> 
> The prompt I choose was "Cuddle"
> 
> English isn't my first language. I apologize beforehand for grammar mistakes I didn't detect. ;u;

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it on my [tumblr](https://kiwilart.tumblr.com/post/637913608877146112/my-kaishin-secret-santa-gift-for-karuuma00-you)! :D


End file.
